


doing all right

by retts



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Tumblr prompt: what do you think Dele and Eric are doing on New Year’s Eve?Eric smiled cheekily at him. ‘I’d still accept a blowjob from you.’





	doing all right

**Author's Note:**

> oh deledier

 

‘It’s this one, I’m sure of it,’ said Dele, picking a random piece from the box. He tried fitting it with the rest but the shape was all wrong. The colour didn’t even match. He tossed it back into the pile with a sound of disgust. ‘Bollocks! I hate this, it’s doing my head in!’

Eric grinned at his grumpy face. ‘Patience, Dele.’ He carefully examined the bottom left corner where there was still a gaping hole by the Thames, then took a piece from the box and slotted it in perfectly. He caught Dele’s eye and smiled. ‘See?’

‘Fuck you,’ said Dele, gripping the throw pillow to his chest so he would not smash Eric’s smug face with it. _He’s_ _still_ _recovering_ , he reminded himself. ‘I’m plenty patient. I haven’t hit you with this, have I?’

‘If looks could kill, though.’

‘Why are we doing this again?’

‘Because you asked what I wanted to do. “Babe, whaddya want to do?”’ said Eric, affecting a high voice that did not at all sound like Dele, ‘and I said we should have sex but you said no and so here we are. I mean, I would have been alright if you blew me.’

‘But jigsaw?’ whinged Dele, waving a hand at the mess on the coffee table. ‘On fucking New Year’s Eve?’

Eric smiled cheekily at him. ‘I’d still accept a blowjob from you.’

‘How tempting,’ mumbled Dele, falling back on the sofa with his arms crossed over the pillow. He watched Eric sift through the puzzle pieces. ‘And who does a thousand? That’s mental.’

‘Don’t make that face you do. Here, I think I found one. You do it.’ He handed Dele the piece.

Dele leant forward and looked at the table. ‘Where does it go?’ It was blue so it was obviously part of the sky. He checked the shape against the bit of cloud they’d already done and found a possible fit. He braced himself on Eric’s knee as he placed it down and whooped when it fitted in without a problem.

Eric cupped the back of Dele’s neck and kissed him on the temple. ‘Good job with that, Delboy. Knew you could do it.’

‘I know you’re patronising me right now,’ said Dele, scrunching his nose at Eric, ‘but I’ll let it go.’

‘How kind of you. Is that your New Year’s resolution? To be nicer to me? Because I wish for that every year.’

‘I’m always nice to you.’ Dele wrapped an arm round Eric’s shoulders and pressed his lips to Eric’s scratchy but weirdly soft beard. ‘Okay, let’s finish this bugger before 2019 because how sad would it be to tell the lads tomorrow when they ask me what we did to celebrate the end of this year? Oh, we did a jigsaw and that’s not a new sex position, mate!’

Laughing, Eric took a piece and flicked it at Dele’s cheek. ‘The jigsaw sex position? Try and try until it fits, that’s what you mean?‘

Dele giggled and bumped his forehead against Eric’s cheek. ‘It’s been so long I reckon that’s what will happen, yeah. Come on, babe, find me another piece!’

‘Ah, no, that’s the first and last time I help you. From now on, you’ve got to earn your keep,’ said Eric, dropping one last kiss on Dele’s temple before drawing away. ‘Del, can you pick that for me, please?’

‘Shall I pick that up for you, sir?’ Dele asked sarcastically as he did as he was told. He turned over the piece and said excitedly, ‘Eric, this one goes on the bridge, what do you think?’

‘Well, put it down and see.’

Dele inspected the bridge closely, stroking his chin, and made a triumphant little noise as he spotted where it should go and laid it down. ‘See? I’m the best at this. 2-0, Dele.’

Snorting, Eric nudged him aside and Dele scowled at him because he couldn’t nudge back; bloody surgical scar. ‘You mean 320-2.’

‘You have not done 320!’

‘I have done! Count them, if you want.’

‘Fine! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 - ugh, piss off, Dier! Just piss off!’

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is really food for my soul <3
> 
> come chat with me over at clarespace.tumblr.com


End file.
